ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Break the Targets
Target Smash! (Break the Targets! in Super Smash Bros. and Tourney and Target Test in Melee) is a mini-game appearing in all four installments of the Super Smash Bros. series. The goal of the game is to smash 10 targets as quickly as possible. The game records the lowest time taken to smash all ten targets. If a character has never smashed all the targets, the game will also record how many targets were smashed in that time. There is also a total time that is kept that includes the cumulative time taken to clear every character's stage. The total time only appears after all characters have cleared their stage. In Brawl and Tourney, one can also save replays of their attempts. Additionally, items have now been incorporated into the mini-game. Co-op mode is also available. In Brawl, the player can use a code to play on the Target Smash Lvl. 1, as demonstrated here as well as play on the other levels. Target Test stages in Melee can be played on a similar method as well, including an unused stage as shown here. Super Smash Bros. Unlockables *Luigi - Clear Target Smash with all 8 default characters. Super Smash Bros. Melee Unlockables *Mr. Game & Watch - Clear Target Test with every character (other than Game & Watch). *Dream Land Stage - Clear Target Test with every character. *Target trophy - Clear Target Test with every character. *Lon Lon Milk trophy - Clear every character's Target Test with a total time less than 25:00. *Sheriff trophy - Clear every character's Target Test with a total time less than 12:30. Super Smash Bros. Brawl/Super Smash Bros. Tourney In Brawl and Tourney, instead of each character having their own Target Test, there are 5 Target Smash levels that are exactly the same for all characters, each with varying difficulty. The easier ones have larger targets while the harder ones have smaller targets. Also, the targets' color varies on the difficulty, matching the difficulty color. Levels 2, 3, 4 and 5 need to be unlocked by playing them in Classic Mode. Level 1 This is a simple course, with very large targets, all near each other. It appears to be set in The Lake. Level 2 This is somewhat more complex. There are various high cliffs that have Targets at the top. There are also items scattered around the stage. It appears to be set in The Wilds. Level 3 This one is unique as it has a launcher, a spring, as well as a conveyor belt. It is set in a partial Box. It too has items. It appears to be set in The Swamp. Level 4 This level is icy, causing players to slip. There is one non-moving target that is very difficult to get, located at the bottom right of the stage, and for some characters, it has to be gotten last. This stage has no items. It appears to be set in The Glacial Peak. Level 5 This is the final target smash level. It has small targets, items, and moving platforms. It appears to be set in The Ruins. Unlockables (SSBB) *Lucario - Clear Target Smash!! on levels 1-5 with one character. *Mr. Game & Watch - Clear Target Smash!! with 30 characters. *Apples Trophy - Clear Target Smash!! level 1. *Stafy Trophy - Clear Target Smash!! on level 1 with 10 characters. *Super Scope Trophy - Clear Target Smash!! level 1 with all characters. *Palutena's Bow Trophy - Clear Target Smash!! level 1 in under 15 seconds. *Peanut Popgun Trophy - Clear Target Smash!! level 2. *Pellets Trophy - Clear Target Smash!! level 2 with 10 characters. *Blast Box Trophy - Clear Target Smash!! level 2 with all characters. *Excite Truck Music - Clear Target Smash!! level 2 in under 19 seconds. *Wario Bike Trophy - Clear Target Smash!! level 3. *Ashnard Trophy - Clear Target Smash!! level 3 with 10 characters. *Silver the Hedgehog Trophy - Clear Target Smash!! level 3 with all characters. *Ray MK III Trophy - Clear Target Smash!! level 3 in under 20 seconds. *Rocketbarrel Pack Trophy - Clear Target Smash!! level 4. *Musketeer Daltania Trophy - Clear Target Smash!! level 4 with 10 characters. *King K. Rool Trophy - Clear Target Smash!! level 4 with all characters. *Cardboard Box Trophy - Clear Target Smash!! level 4 in under 32 seconds. *Title (3D Hot Rally) Music - Clear Target Smash!! level 5. *Outset Link Trophy - Clear Target Smash!! level 5 with 10 characters. *Gray Fox Trophy -Clear Target Smash!! level 5 with all characters. *Combo Cannon Trophy - Clear Target Smash!! level 5 in under 30 seconds. Unlockables (SSBT) *Giga Bowser Trophy - Clear Break the Targets level 1. *Oni - Clear Break the Targets level 1 with 5 characters. *Giga Bowser Dossier - Clear Break the Targets level 1 with 10 characters. *Rainbow Road - Clear Break the Targets level 1 with 30 characters. *General Revil Trophy - Clear Break the Targets level 1 with 100 characters. *Gun Jack Trophy - Clear Break the Targets level 1 in under 15 seconds. *Daikenjuro Kanzuki Trophy - Clear Break the Targets level 1 with Karin. *Seong Mi-na - Clear Break the Targets level 2. *Depths of Hell - Clear Break the Targets level 2 with 10 characters. *The Volcano's Base - Clear Break the Targets level 2 with 30 characters. *General Revil Dossier - Clear Break the Targets level 2 with 100 characters. *Blast Box Trophy - Clear Break the Targets level 2 in under 19 seconds. *H.R. Pufnstuf - Clear Break the Targets level 2 with Alisa. *Taskmaster - Clear Break the Targets level 3. *Danger Room - Clear Break the Targets level 3 with 10 characters. *Gun Jack Dossier - Clear Break the Targets level 3 with 30 characters. *Kilik Trophy: Clear Break the Targets level 3 with 100 characters. *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Trophy - Clear Break the Targets level 3 in under 20 seconds. *Gihren Zabi Trophy - Clear break the Targets level 3 in under 2 minutes *Daikenjuro Kanzuki Dossier - Clear Break the Targets level 3 with Evil Twins. *Toola - Clear Break the Targets level 4. *Miguel Trophy - Clear Break the Targets level 4 with 5 characters. *Miguel Dossier - Clear Break the Targets level 4 with 10 characters. *A.I.M. Factory - Clear Break the Targets level 4 with 30 characters. *Kilik Dossier - Clear Break the Targets level 4 with 100 characters. *T. Hawk Trophy - Clear Break the Targets level 4 in under 32 seconds. *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Dossier - Clear Break the Targets level 4 with Beaker. *Barney Doll Trophy - Clear Break the Targets level 5. *T. Hawk Dossier - Clear Break the Targets level 5 with 10 characters. *Evil Ryu Trophy - Clear Break the Targets level 5 with 30 characters. *Barney Doll Dossier - Clear Break the Targets level 5 with 100 characters. *Evil Ryu Dossier - Clear Break the Targets level 5 in under 30 seconds. *Grouchland - Clear Break the Targets level 5 with Celina. Trivia *Some moves that do not do damage or require a grab to affect foes oddly work in Break the Targets, including: **Jigglypuff's Sing, which does no damage in matches. **Captain Falcon's Falcon Dive and Ganondorf's Dark Dive, despite neither attack working on Silver Smash Balls or Gold Smash Balls. **Wario's uncharged Wario Waft, though this move is not recommended due to the large amount of ending lag. *From Melee onwards, the timer in Target Test still runs even if the game is paused. *In Melee, when playing as the Ice Climbers, only one of them (depending on the color) will appear on the stage. *Through hacks in Brawl, the target smash Lvl.1 stage can be a playable stage during brawls. *The music used in Melee sounds similar to the starman theme from the Super Mario series. Category:Game Modes Category:Bonus Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney